Accents!
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: It's the start of sixth year and everyone is in for a surprise when Remus speaks. Both Sirius and Remus get annoyed with the most of the other students and just want it all to stop. Remus gets highly frustrated and stressed and ends up kind of attacking a Slytherin. But when everything goes back to normal...can Sirius? If not, what will our beloved Black family member do?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Johnny, Cayden, Liam and Zac Chambers. Please review XD**

**Sirius**

Ok, so here I was, beginning of sixth year – so 1976 –, in the Room of Requirement, with Remus. Oh, and did I mention I was hovering over him, while he lay on a bed, as we snogged and both were half naked? Well, I did now!

"You sure about this?" Remus asked me.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life!" I assured him. "This won't be a onetime thing, I promise. I've wanted you for too long to let you get away now."

Remus smiled. I loved his smile. So innocent. Before anything more could be said, I placed my mouth at the base of his neck, where it met his left shoulder and set about sucking, biting and licking it, while ridding Remus of his school trousers. It worked. All coherent thought left him and he couldn't for words with more than one syllables. Now, while I loved this arrangement, I couldn't help but remember how it all started. It was on our first proper day back at school, just two weeks ago.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK – _Thursday 2nd September, 1976**

First class of the day, potions with the Slytherins. _Fun_! First day back and we have _potions _with the _snakes_! What made it worse was, Slughorn had decided t give us all a little 'test'! He had _just started_ asking questions of his fifth potion of choice, and it was already twenty-four minutes into the lesson!

"Miss Evans." Slughorn said. "What does the Polyjuice potion do?"

"The Polyjuice potion allows a human drinker to temporarily assume the form of another." Lily smiled, sweetly.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor. Mr Snape, what are the characteristics of the potion upon adding the last ingredient."

"After adding the last ingredient, the taste and colour vary, depending on the person being turned into." Snivellus replied, in his mono-toned voice.

"Correct, five points to Slytherin. Now, last question...ah, Mr Lupin, what are the characteristics of the potion _before _the addition of the final ingredient? An extra ten points if you can tell me the side effects."

Remus looked up from the piece of parchment he had been doodling on. I had fancied him since the middle of fifth year and I had started to notice all his little habits, like doodling on parchment during class, or something. Worst thing was, I could help but watch. He was just too innocent and cute, and I sound like a right girl! This is what he does to me!

"Before adding the final ingredient, the potion is thick and mud-like, bubbling slowly." Remus replied, an _American accent _ringing out as he spoke. "The side effect of this particular potion is, in attempt to transform into animals or part-humans, the effects will not reverse automatically."

Everyone, including me, started at Remus. Where did he get that accent from?! I mean, _Merlin_!

"Well done, Mr Lupin! Fifteen points to Gryffindor." Slughorn beamed, before carrying on with the lesson.

To be honest, everyone was paying attention to Remus not the lesson. Even Lily, Snivellus and the rest of the Slytherins weren't listening to old Sluggy!

* * *

The day dragged. All I could remember of it was Remus' new accent. It was _crazy _how many girls or other gay guys gathered, followed or tried to cling to him. Even with a new sexy accent, Remus was still the shy, socially awkward book worm that I loved. The only place Remus was safe, was our dorm.

"Moony, how in the hell did you get the accent?" James asked after dinner, as we sat in the dorm.

Remus sighed, turning to lie on his front on his bed, facing the three of us.

"You remember when I told you about my friends outside of Hogwarts? Well three of them – Johnny, Cayden, Liam – and I went to New York for the whole summer. I hadn't seen them in two years, so I had to go, plus I've always wanted to go to New York." Remus explained, the accent still there. "Johnny used to live in New York, before moving over England when he was six. He invited Cayden, Liam and I to go over with him for the summer."

"That doesn't explain the accent." Peter said.

"Guess I just picked it up after being around Johnny for eight years plus the whole summer. And then there was actually being in New York, so that probably helped. It'll fade soon though. I hope."

"You hope?!" James asked, surprised, sitting up.

"Yeah, I don't like the attention I'm getting."

Remus had told us he was going on holiday with those three mates, who went to a different wizarding school, before the summer. I was only remembering now that he said that. Johnny, Cayden and Liam were all turning eighteen this academic year, but Remus knew them and the seven others – four girls and three guys – from when he went to muggle school. Though he knew Liam longer, since he was Remus' next door neighbour – Liam and his boyfriend Noah, another one of Remus' other friends, actually helped Remus come out to his parents and us.

Remus wasn't the only one that wanted the attention to stop. It was bad enough that I didn't have the balls to tell him I fancied the pants off of him, but now I had to watch as other people said it to him every minutes of the day...and only because he had the accent!

"I should only last a week." Remus added, the thick New York accent sending chills down my spine.

* * *

A week past agonisingly slowly, and Remus _still _had that accent! I was just about ready to kill every girl and gay guy at Hogwarts that was throwing themselves at Remus – luckily for James, Lily wasn't one of them – _and_, I was about ready to smash my head into a wall repeatedly. The accent, on top of everything else Remus did, was driving me insane! I just wanted to grab him, shove him up against a wall, and snog him senseless. I didn't care who saw!

Remus was trying not to _speak_, the poor sod! He realised that every time he did, he was instantly surrounded by every girl and gay guy in fifth year or above. It was bugging him, it was bugging me, we both just wanted to gone!

"Hey, Remus." I said on Thursday, as we sat in our dorm, throwing a ball in the air and catching it.

"Yeah, Sirius?" Remus asked, reading, accent still there, but fading.

"What did you and your mates do in New York?"

"Looked around, bought things, the usual."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Though, there was one bad side to it."

"Oh, what was that?"

"This guy kept following me around for a day, trying to get me to give him my number and trying to persuade me to shag him."

"Really?"

"Yup. Didn't leave off, until I kicked him in the balls and told him for the hundredth time to go fuck himself."

"I taught you well."

Remus laughed. But finally, he had taken my advice. Since there weren't many gay guys at Hogwarts, and the fact only Lily, James and Peter knew _I_ was gay, Remus was constantly getting hit on. He hated it. So, I told him t just tell them to fuck off, and if that didn't work, hut them. Finally, he had done something I had suggested!

"It's really boring, spending all of our time up here." Remus told me, closing his book and setting it aside.

"I know. But hey, you'll be able to be around people soon." I chuckled. "Maybe even next week."

"Oh Merlin, I hope so! And hopefully, they will all leave me alone!"

* * *

By Monday of the second week back and people at Hogwarts were really pissing me off. Not just because most of them were arse holes and a quarter of the student population Slytherin, but also because none of them could take a hint – yeah, Padfoot didn't play well with others...unless it was Moony, then I would play _very well_. Remus had told all the _girls_ he was gay, they didn't listen. He told the _all_ of them he wasn't interested, they didn't listen. So, you can probably guess that Remus was kind of stressed and frustrated. It really annoyed him when it came to class. With his hearing, he could hear some people in the class whispering about him. It didn't make him blush or anything, it just made his jaw lock; hands curl into fists and eyes burn with anger. He leaned over to me in every lesson and whispered 'I just might punch someone in a minute'. I just had to remind him that it would be over soon, and everything would go back to normal. That normally worked. Until we were in Defence Against the Dark Arts on Wednesday.

We were practicing the spell Anapneo. It was a spell that cleared airways if they were blocked. To be honest it was strange that we were earning this in _Defence Against the Dark Arts. _What was Voldy going to do? Make us choke on our food?

"Really, this is stupid." I told Remus, as we practiced the spell on a dummy.

"Yes, but it might help. Besides, if an opponent makes you choke during a duel, your partner can use this spell to help you so you don't _die_." Remus chuckled, accent almost gone, but still there.

"I guess. But I still say it's stupid."

"Stubborn bastard."

Since everyone was yelling at their dummies and talking to their mates, so Remus could talk freely without being overheard. I mean, our year were _loud_. But James and I could be louder than all of them. It was really funny actually; James and I had a fun old time with it. Sighing, I turned back to my dummy, trying the spell a few times before getting extremely bored. Luckily for me, something exciting happened. Well, that's what I thought when I heard someone scream. Looking up, Remus had his wand pointed, and _Slytherin _Zac Chambers running away from a flock of birds. Zac was running around like a headless chicken, trying to dodge the diving birds. Unfortunately, it all ended too quickly, when our Professor got rid of the avians. Zac had hid behind one of his fellow snakes, glancing over their shoulder at Remus. Remus had lowered his wand, a smirk in place. Zac look genuinely scared, which was quite funny...so I laughed. A lot. And so did James. And most of the other Gryffindors. Practically all Gryffindors – apart from Remus and Lily were laughing. Lily just looked a little surprised and Remus looked very pleased with the outcome.

* * *

The smirk, during that DADA lesson was the last straw for me. I had to do something, before I went fucking nuts. Honestly, I was dying. Remus was fine though. The day _after _that lesson, the accent had completely disappeared! People had left him alone, as predicted! But that didn't help me. No, it made things worse, Remus going back to his normal accent and going back to his sane-ish, self-conscious, book warmish self. And I loved it! I was dying. I really was. But I had a plan. Well, kind of. That's why on Friday afternoon, after lessons, I was in the Room of Requirement with the map. Waiting. Yeah...great plan, wasn't it? Hiding in the Room of Requirement, with the map, waiting for Remus to walk past. Hey, don't judge me, I needed an easier way to do this, and this way no one would see if I was humiliated.

So, it was when I saw Remus' footprints stand in front of the wall where the Room of Requirement, I opened the door I was standing by and dragged him in. I closed the door quickly, so no one saw or heard anything.

"What the hell?!" Remus yelped. "Sirius? Geez, you scared m..."

I cut him off straight away by snogging the life out of him. It was better than I had anticipated.

* * *

**_End of FLASHBACK_**

And that was how Remus and I got to where we were now. Strange, huh? I was pushed into this by jealousy and an American accent.

"Hey, Remus." I breathed.

Remus made a noise to show he was listening. Or barely, anyway.

"Next time you go somewhere that has a sexy accent, tell me and I'll meet you there." I grinned.

Remus laughed a little. It caught in his throat, though, when I found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. This was going to be brilliant!

* * *

**Please _review XD_**

**_If you like Wolfstar, I have an on-going Wolfstar fanfic, a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as two other completed Wolfstar one shots, one called _**Sceptic**_ and one called _**Ex's and Jealousy **_and one called _**Camping Trip

**_I also have another multi-chapter Wolfstar story called _**Strange Combinations** _and another one called _**Of Kids and Being Home Alone!

**_More Wolfstar/Marauder one shots will be written and uploaded! XD_**

**_So, please go to my profile and check them out XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**


	2. PLEASE READ - Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey XD

If you liked this, then please check out some of my other Wolfstar stories XD and please follow me so you know when my other Wolfstar or Marauder stories are up – I have seventeen ideas, and counting, to write XD

* * *

**My stories so far are called:**

Accents!

Camping Trip

Ex's and Jealousy

Halloween Scares and Halloween Treats

Of Kids and Being Home Alone!

Sceptic

Strange Combinations

Summer Holidays to Paphos, Cyprus

Wolfstar

* * *

My story Wolfstar is an ongoing fanfic, and is the first Wolfstar story I wrote XD

I hope I'll hear from you all soon on my other stories :)

Thanks XD


End file.
